shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Often said to be the highest form of science, the study of Magic is one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. Unlike Power, which is generated from with by a being's Aura, Magic uses Mana, which is pulled into the body from the surrounding area and then properly molded and channeled to various effects. Like Power, Magic is controlled by a user’s willpower, and requires a great deal of spiritual discipline to master. Users of magic go by many titles, including mage, wizard, witch, sorcerer, warlock, etc. Within the Known Universe, the study of magic is overseen by the Magic Society. The opposite of Magic is Power. 'Usage' Magic works by drawing in natural energy called Mana from the surrounding environment and reshaping it to suit one's purposes. Because it uses energy drawn from the surrounding environment rather than channeled from within, Magic is often used by races with weak Aura to offset their disadvantage against beings with powerful Aura. A skillful magic user can mimic the skills of the most powerful Aura races, including flight, enhanced strength and durability, energy projection, and matter manipulation. Indeed, because it uses powers drawn from nature, the effects produced by Magic can be said to be far more varied than those generated by Aura. Aura, on the other hand, is considered instinctual and much easier to use for those races able to generate it. 'Classification' Magic is broadly divided into two categories: Black Magic, which is used for offensive spells designed to injure or kill others and White Magic, which is designed to heal or protect. Between these two there are countless lesser spheres that allow one generate powerful attacks, summon powerful beasts, control time and space, create powerful artifacts, etc. Mages can specialize in one sphere, gaining great power in it at the expense of others. For instance, a Necromancer can gain great power by being able to command the powers of death, but cuts himself off from ever being able to use White Magic. White magic, on the other hand is the magic of life and affects the undead as black magic affects the living. 'Black Magic' Black Magic is generally considered offensive and is popularly used for battle. There are many subsets of black magic. 'White Magic' White Magic is magic designed for support or protection. 'Summoning' Summoners are mages capable of forming contracts with and summoning into the material plane powerful spirits called Aeons who fight on their behalf. 'Arcana' Arcana is the creation and use of magical items. The purpose of these items can vary drastically. Some require mana to be poured into them by a mage to be of use, others are infused with runes which will draw mana for their use when activated and can be used by lay people. A common use of Arcana is the creation of wards which are able to counter the powers of others. Temples for instance often have wards which act as barriers against demons or those with demonic powers (like sarans). The slave collars worn by saran slaves often have arcana on them which supresses the power of the one wearing it. 'Trivia' - Magical energy reacts well to being manipulated by the Spirit Auras of Midplane races, and while it can be used by demons from the Underplane, they have a very hard time controlling it. This does not bother many demons however, as they are more inclined to trust in their own power than borrowing it from nature. Demons, whose bodies are made from the fires of Hell, are especially susceptible to binding magics which work using the energy of the Midplane. This weakness extends even to sarans, who are descended from a race of devils and are themselves demonic in nature. - The Gods, despite being of similar disposition to Devils in preferring to use their own Aura, were skilled with magic. It was the first god Adam’s control of magical energies backed by the vast power of his own Aura that allowed him to bolster the borders between the planes and trap the Devils and their demon spawn in Hell. Caster was the Goddess of Magic and mastered it to a greater degree than any Dragon since Bahamut. Later, she would teach her brother Forge would become an expert in magic, using it to create much of the technology used by the Gods and later inherited by the Watchers. Clown also was an avid practitioner of magic, a love he passed on to his Fairy children. The Archdevil Sara was unusual among demons in his keen interest in sorcery (though even others of his own Clan considered the use of magic “unmanly”), and it is thought his pursuit of ultimate knowledge was what lead to his eventual enlightenment.